Ce qu'il y a dans un nom
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction de l'OS de Ms-Figg. Hermione s'offusque du nom, Severus lui fait comprendre que ça pourrait être pire.


**Ce qu'il y a dans un nom**

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**,**

L'apothicaire Severus Snape ajouta une pincée de quelque chose qui avait l'air à mi-chemin entre l'animal et le végétal à son chaudron à son chaudron bouillonnant et était en train de tourner le tout pour la troisième fois quand il entendit la petite porte couiner, annonçant l'entrée d'un client. Le couinement ajoutait un peu à l'atmosphère spéciale et sombre de la boutique à odeur d'herbes et d'œufs pourris. Snape aurait pu l 'éliminer mais il pensait que la puanteur la meilleure réclame pour son commerce. Plus ça puait, mieux c'était.

Snape était sur le point de quitter son chaudron pour rejoindre le comptoir en avant quand il entendit un couinement familier suivre le couinement familier, mais ce second avait l'air particulièrement agité et plus haut de deux octaves. Il retourna compter ses tours de chaudron alors qu'Hermione passait la porte pour rejoindre l'arrière-boutique avec un grand soupir. Elle travaillait pour Snape à l' « avant » de la boutique. Les capacités de Snape à servir ses clients étaient, au mieux, lamentables. Quand un client demandait de l'aide, il lui glissait un exemplaire de « Les Potions pour les Nuls ». Hermione était donc l'employée indispensable.

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, soufflant tant et plus avec indignation alors qu'il l'ignorait complètement, se tenant à l'écart de son agitation. Finalement, elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches, et lâcha d'une voix irritée « Eh bien ? ».

« Eh bien, quoi ? » répliqua Snape, sans lever les yeux vers elle.

« Severus, n'es-tu pas un minimum intéressé parce ce qui me met dans un état pareil ? » demanda-t-elle, rejoignant le chaudron pour fixer de plus près le Maître des Potions.

« Pas dans l'immédiat, non » dit Snape d'une voix fatiguée, mais il se redressa tout de même pour pour la regarder. « Mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire quand même.

-Bien sûr que je vais le faire, Tu devrais être intéressé. Cela t'implique également, toi !

-Je t'écoute » répliqua un Snape pas du tout intéressé alors qu'il retournait à sa potion bouillonnante. Le mélange tournait lentement au bleu, comme prévu.

« La prochaine foutue auteur de fanfiction qui parle de nous en tant que « Snermione », je la pulvérise, où qu'elle soit, dans un café, une chaise à bascule ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Je DETESTE ça ! »

Hermione faisait référence à certains auteurs amateurs combinant le nom de famille de Snape et le prénom d'Hermione pour décrire une relation en général interdite, tordue ou totalement déviante entre eux. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller sur internet pour passer en revue les dernières fanfictions. Cela virait au masochisme. Donc, elle en venait à venir gêner un Severus harassé par le travail à propos de ces choses écrites sur eux. Il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire, et ça serait toujours le cas.

Alors... Snape haussa involontairement les épaules, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver plus encore Hermione.

« Oh, je suis sûre que tu te fiches du fait qu'elles fassent ça ! Ton nom est en premier » lui siffla-t-elle,

Snape acquiesça doucement alors que sa potion atteignait le bleu royal. Il releva les yeux vers elle et resta un instant silencieux alors qu'ils se fixaient, yeux noirs contre yeux bruns.

« Ce n'est probablement pas la combinaison idéale, mais je la préfère toutefois à Hernape, Snanger, ou pire, l'alternative fruitée » dit lentement Snape, puis il se tendit.

« L'alternative fruitée ? » répéta-t-elle alors que ses sourcils s'élevaient, « Quelle alternative fruitée ? »

Snape lui fit un petit sourire.

« Grape » répliqua-t-il, près à contrer l'inévitable sort qu'il savait devoir suivre.

Heureusement, il était rapide.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Note de l'auteur : Je dédicace cette courte histoire à Lee kadivar, revieweuse de « L'acronyme » qui a mentionné cette version. J'ai pensé que c'était hystérique et devait en faire quelque chose. Merci Lee!

.

Note d'Aë : Gros retard dans mes prévisions de traductions... Snirf.

Donc voici un petit OS/ gros drabble, sorti en vo le lendemain de la sortie de « l'acronyme ».

Pour le prochain chapitre de Saving... J'espère pour demain, mais bon...

Désolée _


End file.
